


Cinco verdades al día

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly disfruta de cinco minutos de paz interior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco verdades al día

**Author's Note:**

> **Palabras:** 636.  
>  **Spoilers:** _The Reichenbach fall_

Molly despierta todos los días y disfruta de cinco minutos de paz interior. No dura mucho, a veces dura menos, sólo lo que se demora entre que suena su alarma y termina de reaccionar. Algunos días su carga no llega hasta que se está enjuagando el pelo en la ducha. Su primer pensamiento consciente del día suele ser una variación del mismo tema: _Oh, por Dios, pobre John_. 

 

Sherlock Holmes está vivo.

 

A veces se siente culpable. Estaba sonriendo cuando trajeron el cuerpo ( _Tú importas, siempre has importado y siempre he confiado en ti_ ), hasta que dos personas entraron sosteniendo a John, casi arrastrando una pierna inútil y lo dejaron en una silla, sin que él pareciera darse cuenta de nada más que el cuerpo sobre su mesa.

 

Sherlock Holmes no murió cuando saltó del techo del San Bart.

 

Suponía que no sería fácil. Lo que no pudo anticipar fue lo doloroso que sería. Las primeras horas fueron horribles, conteniéndose durante la autopsia, los papeles y las preguntas, hasta que pudo escapara a una sala vacía donde terminó llorando sin poder controlarse. Ni una lágrima fue por Sherlock. No sabe cómo, supone que querían hacerle más preguntas, pero la sargento Donovan la encuentra y termina abrazándola más de media hora sin decir una palabra.

 

El cuerpo sobre la mesa de autopsia no pertenecía a Sherlock Holmes.

 

Un par de días después, Molly conoce al Hermano Mayor. Mycroft Holmes se presenta unos minutos antes del funeral, diciéndole lo mucho que ha oído de ella y lo querida que era por su hermano. Ella no admite nada, se seca las lágrimas, contesta con evasivas y acepta el brazo que le ofrece Lestrade, fingiendo que es la pena lo que la debilita para entrar a la iglesia.

No había un francotirador para ellos, es la mejor razón para no confiar en Mycroft.

 

Sherlock Holmes no descansa en esa tumba.

 

John y ella se reúnen de vez en cuando, toman café y se ponen al día. Molly trata de evitarlo. Claro que le gusta saber cómo está, aunque Sherlock nunca la contacte para preguntárselo, pero no soporta verlo así, perdiendo peso y con ojeras. Lo irónico es que, un día que han cambiado el café por una que otra cerveza, John le confiesa que prefiere hablar con ella antes que con otras personas porque Molly no lo trata como a un _maldito viudo que va a romperse en cualquier momento_.

Esa noche, Molly vuelve a llorar hasta dormirse, cuando se da cuenta que no puede decir nada que no signifique traicionar a alguien. Odia un poco a Sherlock por eso.

Al par de días, Lestrade aparece por la morgue, preguntándole cómo está, porque hace tiempo que no sabe de ella. Molly se demora diez minutos en confirmar que John lo envió porque está preocupado por ella.

 

Sherlock Holmes fue visto por última vez doce horas después de su supuesta muerte, dejando el San Bart con rumbo desconocido.

 

Él va a volver, por supuesto, cuando termine lo que sea que esté haciendo y todos van a estar felices de tenerlo de vuelta. Puede imaginar a John, tal como lo vio ese día, pero esta vez porque su detective está vivo. Puede imaginar a Lestrade golpeándolo en la cara. Puede imaginar…

Lo que menos le cuesta visualizar es el rechazo de cada uno de ellos cuando se den cuenta que ella sabía, que _ella siempre supo_ y que les mintió todo el tiempo.

Van a perdonar a Sherlock en treinta segundos porque él es el Elegido. Molly Hooper sólo es la mensajera. 

Molly no cree en Dios, cree en los hombres, cree en la ciencia, cree en Sherlock Holmes. Lo que no quita que cada noche, su único consuelo sea murmurar una plegaria silenciosa por no recibirlo de verdad sobre su mesa.


End file.
